


Never Again

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	Never Again

“你到底喝了多少酒。”红罗宾跌跌撞撞地闯进屋子，觉得自己坠入了一个酒窖，他吸了吸鼻子，不满地嘟哝。他是个不速之客——这自然不是他的屋子，只不过屋子的主人曾将一枚钥匙交予他。  
钥匙本有两把，而仅存的这一把被红罗宾捏在手里，然后重重地拍在桌子上，像是在宣誓什么的所有权。  
他刚刚才和毒藤打过交道，现在晕晕乎乎的。他不太记得自己是否染上了什么奇怪的毒素——但愿没有。他歪歪斜斜地倚着墙摸到洗手台边上，把水开到最大，狠命地往脸上拍了几下。  
他抬起头，在镜子里看到自己苍白的面孔。  
清醒些了。他胡乱抹了把脸，眨眨眼睛，走到冰箱跟前，学着屋主的样子抓了一瓶啤酒磕在桌子上。他感受到那个人从对面投射而来的目光。  
“今天我陪你喝。”他挑衅似的拉开椅子坐下，恍惚间看到对面的男人嘲讽地挑了挑眉。  
他瞪了对方一眼，提着手腕将酒倒进杯子里，直到它几乎满溢出来。  
“谁说我不会喝酒的。”他撇撇嘴，示威似的灌下去一口，成功地没让自己呛得像是失了半条命。  
他听到对方的轻笑。  
“你是个胆小鬼。”他突然说，将杯子推得离自己稍远一些，“那个时候我留你下来吃早饭。你本来要走了的。我以为你会继续拒绝，因为你讨厌和我待在一起，就像我不喜欢和你接触一样。”  
“可你还是留下来了。”他似乎有点沮丧，自顾自地将那话又重复了一遍，“你留下来了。”  
“老实说，我真不希望和你共处一室。除了交换情报——那是没办法的事情。”他的手指扣着杯子的边缘，手腕灵巧地晃动，让杯子在桌子上画着一个又一个圆圈。  
“被小丑抓到的那个时候，是我最艰难的一段时间。”他抿了一口酒，“当然，也许我没资格说这个——相比起你而言。你应该记得的，那次我们被关在一起了，手上还套了链子。那会儿我们没法分开。”  
“其实跟你合作有时确实感觉不错。”他说，“尽管次数不算多。但不知道为什么，我们达成一致的那些极少数的时候，总是堪称完美。”  
他将剩下的酒一口气喝了个精光，然后又倒满。  
“我一定是出现幻觉了。”他皱了皱眉头，“可我为什么看到的是你呢。”  
他耷拉着头，难解之谜纠缠住了一流的侦探。  
“我应该看到我喜欢的人才对。比如迪克。”他喝了口酒，又费力地想了想，“或者康纳，还有巴特他们。”  
“你从来都不是我最喜欢合作的人。你看我也从没顺眼过几天。”他的脑袋有点转不动了，但他还是拿稳了酒杯。  
“可我为什么会看到你呢。”他像个木偶一般喃喃自语。  
酒精的作用越来越明显，他有点辨不清对方的表情了，他也不知道那人是否还叼着烟。  
于是他收窄了目光，连同目光一并收回去的还有些许的回忆。  
有人将那回忆埋藏进迷失的岁月，又拼了命地将它拽出来，直至模糊不堪，鲜血淋漓。  
没有哪一次回忆是美好的，或是没有沾染血污的。  
他则不然。  
虽然他的回忆也未必全是明亮的，但至少还有好的部分。  
也许这就是为什么他们极少地达成一致。  
他想着，将酒灌进喉咙里，不去理会已有的，或是即将到来的疼痛。  
酒总是浸着一些回忆。  
他方才将那回忆收了去，可没过两秒它们又一下子都涌了出来。  
“小心点别死在外边，鸟宝宝。我可不想大半夜的淋着雨把你的尸体扛回来。”  
“彼此彼此，不过你可没资格这么说我，大红。”  
他们谁也没有将那当成一个承诺，因为他们知道谁也无法将那些所谓的诺言真正兑现。  
他的喉咙开始发疼了。  
其实他们一开始就错了，因为他们根本没有什么相似之处。  
比如他并不擅长喝酒，还有抽烟。  
他只是不服输。  
他想到一些事情。  
他曾在漆黑的雨夜里看到，黑暗骑士的身边，他憧憬的男孩儿灵巧地穿梭在高楼之间。  
他曾在昏暗的房间里抬头，看到墙上的照片，他不是什么替代品，他只是执意不愿让那个人失望。  
他曾经在午夜的犯罪巷隐没，在那里，他没有找到那个人曾经的影子。  
他们都经历过痛苦与黑暗，而他憧憬的那个人则更真切地经历过死与生。  
而他现在才得以感同身受。  
当杯子再次空下来的时候，他倒尽了瓶里的最后一滴酒。  
在他二十多年的生命里，他参加过那么多次葬礼，却唯独错过了一个人的。  
那个人举行了两次葬礼。  
而他恰好只缺席了两次。  
第一次，在他进入蝙蝠家族，成为罗宾之前。第二次，在他卸去罗宾制服，成为红罗宾之后。  
第一次葬礼之前，他曾迫切地渴望接触到他。第二次葬礼之后，他却从未如此希望他们不曾相遇。  
他朦朦胧胧地看到那人离开座位来到他身边，似乎要抢走他的酒杯。  
“我没醉，杰——别拦我！最后这杯……我敬你！”  
他大概只是有点神志不清罢了。  
提姆喘着气摆摆手，晕晕乎乎地对着身边模糊的影子无力地举了下酒杯，他觉得自己在笑——蠢兮兮的，必定会招来杰森嘲弄的那种笑。  
他仰起脸，迎接对方低下来的头，像是要触碰对方的嘴唇。  
“杰森……”他张了张嘴，喉咙干涩，声音嘶哑。  
他最终没有等到那个吻落下来。  
待他的视线清终于晰了些，他才意识到身边只有刚才喝空的酒瓶和一只酒杯。  
于是地面上零散的空酒瓶里又多了一个新的成员。  
然后他将目光移到对面的位置上。  
那里依旧空空如也。  
也许他的记忆出现了偏差，他想。  
他记得那里原本坐着一个人的。

END


End file.
